Sus Ojos
by Minami Arsene
Summary: A todos les gustaría ser dueños del mar, de poseer esa belleza para sí, pero lamentablemente este tiene dueño, Chris Hemsworth lo es, tiene el mar en cada mirada que le da Tom Hiddleston. One Shot. Hiddlesworth.


Con Mucho cariño he escrito este texto a los ojos de Tom Hiddleston, son más hermosos que cualquiera que haya visto antes, y estoy totalmente feliz d ehaber tenido un arrebato de inspiración gracias a él.

**Disclaimer: **Tom Hiddleston y Chris hermsworth no me pertenecen, son criaturas de Dios y son dueños de su vida, yo sin ánimo de lucro me dedico a relfejar mi imaginación, para mi propia satisfacción.

**Agradecimientos: **Primero que todo, a la naturaleza por darle esos ojos a Tom, sin ellos mi inspiración jamás hubiera llegado y este pequeño one Shot no existiría.

A _Laylamy _que siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme y a enamorarme cada vez más de las letras.

A Camila que sin saberlo me inspiró, a Ericka, Celenny, My Sweet honey, Kuroko22 y a todas mis lectoras, que sin ustedes ninguna obra podría existir.

* * *

Sus Ojos.

_Probablemente, la escena del azul celeste combinando con el verde agua del océano era algo común, cuando se va de viaje a alguna isla o se buscan imágenes en internet sobre paisajes playeros que pueden decorar, relajadamente, el escritorio de un computador. Sacarte una sonrisa, estar con tu familia, observarlo mientras comes un helado o bebes un refresco sintiendo el calor que el verano te proporciona. _

_Quizás, el mar es algo completamente hilarante de ver, para muchos es su lugar favorito, para otros un deseo de mirar aunque sea solo una vez, y algunos que no pueden observar, consiguen relajarse al escuchar como las olas rompen con la orilla, entregándoles calma, un sonido muy parecido al del vientre materno donde estás protegido. _

_Sí, es perfecto, todo en ese paisaje lo es, el juego de colores que se unen creando una vista inolvidable, el sol haciéndote arder, recordarte que sientes, que puedes embriagarte del aroma salado y cálido que este posee; captar la brisa en tu piel, casi tocándote los labios y calmando tu corazón, porque sabes que estás a salvo, en un sitio que solo tú y la naturaleza existen, para entregarte unos momentos de paz interior. _

_Sería magnífico obtenerlo para uno mismo, lograr obtener el mar en tus manos, y observar toda su belleza cuando se quisiera, por ahora, solo me conformaré con una foto en mi escritorio, imaginando que me encuentro en aquel lugar, único e irremplazable. _

_El mar._

Al leer aquel texto Chris sonríe victorioso, estando frente a su celular en una cómoda cama de hotel, entreteniéndose con aquellas páginas que frecuentaba su amante, actualmente duchándose; seguía sin entender como este podía ser tan poético y culto mientras al mismo tiempo interpretaba a un villano envidioso, no lo entendería jamás, pero suponía que eran los beneficios de ser un buen actor, no ser una representación de ti mismo.

Alejándose de sus dudas, Chris recordó lo que acababa de leer, dejando el celular sobre su abdomen cubierto por unas sábanas mientras llevaba sus dedos contra sus labios pensativo, no se consideraba una persona que entendiera a la perfección las metáforas, pero sabía comparar, y a diferencia del autor de aquel texto, él si tenía el mar para sí, y lo mejor era que lo tenía por dos, en dos esferas que cambiaban de tono según como les diera la luz, pasando de un azul celeste a un verde agua que hacía que cualquiera volteara el cuello para verlas, pensando que no debían ser reales, que eran imposibles, porque eran demasiado perfectos para que lo cargara un ser humano.

Pero Chris sabía que no era cualquier ser humano, era Tom Hiddleston el que resguardaba el mar en sus ojos, y sí, los resguardaba, porque eran del rubio, cada mirada eran para el intérprete del hijo de Odín, conocía todas las formas en las que aquel inglés podía mirar, reflejando sus sentimientos en aquellas orbes, como dos ventanas descuidadamente abiertas en una casa. Donde cualquier ladrón de sonrisa pícara, puede entrar.

Porque en sus orbes se encontraba aquella agua entremezclada con el cielo, y en su rostro estaba la calidez que emanaba su sonrisa, o la forma en la que sus rizos, algunas veces castaños otras veces negros, tenían esa forma de juguetear entre sus dedos como la brisa que le envolvía, y el sol, estaba completamente impregnado en su piel, cada vez que sus dedos aventureros la rozaban, la hacía arder y entrar en una fase de intensidad que nada más sus manos eran capaces de aguantar, solo con el deseo de dejar que las olas que envolvían los ojos de Tom, cuando este le decía que le amaba agotado por su clímax, le proporcionara el cansancio que era el nadar contra corriente.

Chris sonrió para sí, dejando el celular de Tom en la mesa de noche, acomodándose en la cama sentado y con la mano en el control del televisor, encendiéndolo para que este no levantase sospechas, realmente el pelinegro no era un fanático de que tomaran sus cosas sin un permiso previo, si bien, el rubio era inquieto, como un niño pequeño, así que lo prohibido le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

Y a diferencia de los gatos, más que encontrar mensajes ocultos, se encontraba con textos como esos, sacando a flote su sentido poético, quizá, debería utilizar lo aprendido para sacarle algún sonrojo al intérprete de Loki.

Entre sus pensamientos, Tom salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, y otra secando sus rizos cobre – ¿Qué estás viendo? – preguntó al notar la televisión encendida.

– Emm… Bueno – Chris movió sus dedos haciendo gesto de pensar, había pasado todo el rato sopesando la idea de que tenía el mar en los ojos de su cándido amante, que olvidó prestar atención a lo que daban en el televisor, por lo que, sonriendo de lado, logró escaquearse de verse descubierto en la nebulosa – ¿Yo? Viendo un cuerpo esbelto y con gotas de agua donde debería estar otro tipo de sustancia – comentó muy pícaro, sonriendo entre dientes cuando las mejillas del británico se volvieron rosáceas, mientras se colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello.

– Me refiero a la televisión, señor hipersexual – explicó el hombre desviando la mirada mientras se acercaba a la cama, metiéndose bajo las sábanas para después retirarse las toallas haciendo reír a Chris, por aquel acto tan inocente, puesto que la razón por la que el británico se había bañado, era por el hecho de que ya el rubio había ensuciado su cuerpo desnudo.

– ¿Qué importa lo que veía si ahora puedo ver algo mejor? – preguntó, con la ceja alzada mientras pasaba su brazo para que Tom se colocara sobre este, en un semi abrazo, mirando la pantalla, notando que pasaban un capítulo de "Supernatural".

– Tú.. – Tom se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando, seguramente porque sabía que el rubio iba a decir algo mucho más vergonzoso - ¿Qué? – preguntó su pareja notando como sus ojos ahora azules se fijaban en los suyos.

– Nada, solo, estás pensativo – dijo acomodándose mejor, depositando su cabeza en el pectoral del rubio, recibiendo caricias por el borde de su hombro y luego en su cuello – Y generalmente no te encuentras así – comentó observándole, fijándose en el mentón barbudo del hombre.

– Sí, lo estoy – confesó Chris, sorprendiendo al de rizos, ya que naturalmente este no hablaba tanto sobre sí mismo. Y mucho menos afirmaba suposiciones, siempre las dejaba como tal y cambiaba el tema.

– Y, ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó un tanto incómodo, puesto que Chris hace unos meses había dejado a Elsa, por bueno… Por él. Y Tom siempre había tenido el miedo de que este se arrepintiera de aquella acción.

– En ti – confesó encogiéndose de hombros mientras fijaba nuevamente la vista en el televisor, sonrojado nuevamente al actor antagónico de Thor.

– ¿Qué tanto puedes pensar de mí? – volvió a indagar, sintiendo que la curiosidad de Chris estaba ahora en él como si este la hubiera transmitido en un beso.

– Muchas cosas, pero sobre todo – comentó Chris, mientras sujetaba el mentón de Tom para alzarlo y acercarlo a su rostro, fijándose en aquellos ojos que resaltaban la enorme timidez con la que este se presentaba ante su esencia – en que tus ojos son mi camino a un mar de felicidad.

Decir que Tom se sonrojó es poco, el británico se sobresaltó avergonzado ante esas palabras, desvió la mirada y peinó nerviosamente su cabello hacia atrás, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos aquella frase.

– ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué bicho te picó? – reaccionó sintiéndose muy vulnerable, era la primera vez que el rubio decía algo como eso. Y no tenía ganas de verlo a la cara, quizá se estaba burlando de su reacción, eso era seguro, pero más que todo no quería verlo puesto que estaba, ligeramente feliz.

– ¿No puedo ser romántico con mi pareja? Eres mi pareja oficial ahora – dijo Chris tomando la cadera de su chico para atraerlo a él, mirando directamente sus orbes, resaltadas por el sonrojo de sus pómulos.

– Chris, lo más romántico que has hecho por mí, es comprarme un chocolate el quince de febrero – le encaró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, intentando encontrar algún truco en su expresión.

– Fue original la fecha, más no el regalo, debo admitirlo – explicó Chris volviendo a encogerse de hombros mientras, acariciaba la mejilla del chico – Y sobre lo de no ser romántico, lo sé, pero en una relación se debe de ir mejorando y no empobreciendo los detalles – al culminar su explicación, el rubio depositó sus labios sobre el mentón de su pareja y volvió a posicionarlo sobre su pecho, dejando que el hombre se acurrucara sin saber que más indagar, demasiado avergonzado y contento como para seguir cuestionando.

Por su parte el rubio tomó el control remoto del televisor comenzando a pasar los canales mientras sonreía victorioso, sacar sonrojos en el rostro de Tom era mejor que ganar algún premio, y descubrir que tenía el océano en la mirada calmada de su amante, era algo que nada en el mundo podía superar.

Aquel autor quizá deba conformarse con una simple fotografía para visitar el mar, pero él lo tenía en sus ojos.

En los ojos de Tom Hiddleston.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Este es el final, son bienvenidos de dejarme su opinión acerca de la obra recién. Estaría muy feliz.


End file.
